Las ansias de sexo y sus consecuencias desde mis o
by aleNara9
Summary: Esta es la historia de como la familia Hyuuga creció, cosas que hubiera preferido nunca haber visto, camas rechinando, antojos, algo de desmayos mientras yo solamente me rió  ¡AL DIABLO! ¿Que mas da?


**Las ansias de sexo desde mis ojos y sus consecuencias. **

Soy Hanabi Hyuuga, menor de las hermanas Hyuugas y tengo 17 años. He pasado grandes momentos con mi primo Neji y mi hermana Hinata. Lo admito Neji es un chico apuesto, con cabellos largos sujetos por un cola baja, con un magnifico físico y con los ojos de la familia que hipnotizan a cualquiera y Hinata es hermosa, a veces le tengo envidia por eso, es dulce y gentil, lo contrario a mí que soy algo rencorosa e impulsiva, pero bueno ella es amable, también tiene unas curvas muy marcadas (Cosa que yo también tengo y SI! Me enorgullezco de enseñarlas sin descaro) Y claro que con los bonitos ojos de la familia.

Tengo hermosos recuerdos con ellos pero algunas simplemente desearían que no existieran.

Bueno empezare por Neji, el tiene 23 años y su novia se llama Tenten y ella es hermosa con su pelo castaño y sus ojos color chocolate y siempre tiene una alegre y bonita sonrisa en su cara. Proseguiré con mi historia. Eran las 9 de la noche más o menos, mi padre Hiashi había organizado una cena con toda la familia para conocer a nuestras respectivas parejas, ósea la de Neji, Hinata y la mía. Así que todos teníamos que estar en esa aburrida cena. Misteriosamente Tenten se agacho para "recoger una cuchara" según ella, pero todo el tiempo que ella se agacho Neji se sonrojó como nunca antes había visto, además de que el estaba sudando demasiado, hasta yo misma me pregunte "¿El Clima esta encendido?" Mientras el trataba de disimular su cara seria. POR DIOS! El parecía ya no aguantar más.

Enseguida Tenten se levantó del suelo y para mi sorpresa claro está, ella también estaba sonrosada. Después de eso pasó como una media hora y se levantó Tenten diciendo que se sentía mal y que se retiraba a descansar a su cuarto. Inmediatamente Neji también se levanto diciendo que iba a ver como estaba Tenten. Y así paso otra media hora, hasta que a mi señor padre se le ocurrió decirme "Por favor Hanabi, checa porque no regresa Neji a la mesa" Y está claro que YO! Como una obediente hija fui a verificar la razón cosa que no debí haber hecho…

Subí las escaleras, di vuelta a la derecha, pase por la estancia, volvia a dar vuelta a la derecha, mientras simplemente me preguntaba ¿Por qué esta casa tenía que ser tan jodidamente grande? Finalmente llegué al cuarto de Tenten, toqué tres veces y al no obtener respuesta dije "Neji, ¿estás ahí? Mi padre quiere que vuelvas a la mesa" Pero agudizando mi oído pude oír un sonido extraño, puse más atención y me di cuenta de que era una cama, rechinando y varios gemidos sonando. ¡PERO NO PODIA MAS! La curiosidad me mataba y según yo la puerta estaba entreabierta, Así que¡al diablo!, ¿Qué más da si se abre un poco más? Asi que me asome con la mirada solamente para que mis ojos se hicieran mas grandes de lo que ya eran. La escena era asi: Tenten estaba en la cama recostada con las piernas abiertas mientras Neji le sostenía una pierna sobre su hombro mientras la penetraba con una increíble velocidad. Osea no digo que no haya tenido sexo jamás en mi vida, de hecho es una practica diaria pero ver a tu primo en acción! Eso si era raro, mientras Tenten cada vez gemía mas fuerte pidiendo que Neji le diera mas y mas! Obviamente no podía seguir viendo, ya que de repente me había empezado a dar calor así que decidí ir al baño y lavarme la cara un poco.

Después de eso regresé al comedor y me encontré a mi padre solo junto con Kiba. Mi padre seguía con su semblante serio como siempre pero Kiba estaba un poco avergonzado y con cara de miedo.¡Diablos! Papá lo había hecho otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que intimidar a cualquier tipo que traigo? Y con Kiba si va enserio, ya llevamos seis meses de novios! ESO ES UN RECORD! Pero al parecer nada mas lo es para mi.

Mi padre al verme me dijo

-Hanabi ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?- Dijo un tanto irritado que solo me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Perdón pero es que me sentí un poco mal, y me di un baño frio. Quizás es fiebre o algo por el estilo- Le dije con un tono de fastidio.

-Bueno me iré a descansar, hasta mañana- Dijo mi padre levantándose de la silla, aun fulminado con la mirada al pobre de Kiba.

Después de que me cerciore de que mi padre ya no estaba cerca me acerque a Kiba y lo abrase, ocasionando que este se parara de su silla y me acorralara contra la pared y entre beso y beso le dije.

-Kiba, ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?- dije con los labios de Kiba contra los mios.

-Oh! Eso no importa ahora- Dijo antes de empezar a meter la mano en mi blusa, lo cual causo que yo inmediatamente sintiera que la temperatura subiera – Así que por favor Srita. Hanabi ¿Aquí o en la habitación?- Me susurró en mi oído con voz demasiado sexy, a la vez que mordía mi lóbulo.

Y yo solo pude pensar _¡AL DIABLO! ¿Por qué no aquí? Si, si, si lo quiero ahora! _ Pero después de pensarlo bien y meditar las consecuencias de que si lo hacíamos ahí. Me arrepentí.

-Kiba por favor llévame al cuarto- Le supliqué, lo cual pareció agradarle y sin más me llevo en sus brazos.

Y supongo que ya no quieren saber más de lo que paso en el cuarto.

_POV. NEJI _

Me siento algo culpable, ayer Tenten y yo tuvimos que inventar una excusa tonta para salirnos de esa aburrida cena e ir al cuarto a hacer muchas cosas, que me gustan y que no me hacen sentirme tan culpable. Nunca pensé en tener tanto sexo con Tenten, al parecer ella tampoco lo pensaba pero a ella le agrada, lo cual solo me hace sentir orgulloso de mí mismo. Aunque lo raro es que después de hacerlo como unas 10 veces – Oh si! Tenten y yo somos difíciles de saciar- Me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y yo había jurado cerrarla por completo pero bueno eso que me importa a mí, no creo que alguien no haya visto ¿o sí? No, no creo. Lamentablemente mi tío me regaño por no volver a la mesa pero que más podía hacer mi esposa estaba necesitada y ella quería mi compañía tanto como yo la de ella. Aunque Tenten siempre quería mas y mas, tengo que aclararle que no soy un maquina de sexo! Y que claro que soy fuerte, pero también tengo mis límites, ¡yo también me canso! Y si, fue increíble Aunque estoy un poco asustado Tenten se levantó vomitando, espero que no esté enferma o algo así. En realidad me preocupa su salud. Oh Mierda! ¿Y si ella está embarazada? ¿Qué dirá mi tío? Bueno, ya soy grande y creo que si puedo mantener una familia, si ya es tiempo.¿ Será niño o niña? OH VAMOS NEJI! Ni siquiera sabes si está embarazada, quizás solo este enferma.

_POV. TENTEN _

Estúpidos mareos, me están matando! ¿Qué cené ayer? Oh! Nisiquiera termine de cenar ayer, y si fue realmente impresionante. Déjenme aclarar no me satisfago muy facil siempre quiero mas pero a mi parecer Neji es más difícil de saciar, pero bueno volviendo al tema de las nauseas, estoy algo asustada porque ya me he retrasado con la regla y pues como esoy sexualmente activa, solo puede indicar una cosa. Le pedí a la sirvienta que le dijera a Hinata si podía venir, nunca pido algo a la servidumbre siempre hago todo sola aunque Nei me regañe, pero esta situación lo ameritaba y mucho. Oh! Están tocando la puerta espero que sea Hinata. Ya le había marcado tres veces. Una para que me trajiera una prueba de embarazo y las otras dos para saber ¡por qué demonios tardaba tanto! Y ninguna me contesto.

-Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije con tanta sorpresa.

-Nada, es mi cuarto también-

-Pero yo estoy esperando a Hinata y es importante asi que por favor VETE!- dije un tanto irritada.

- Bien, pero si es lo que pienso que es, que quieres que sea ¿niño o niña? - Para mi sorpresa me dijo un tanto emocionado.

-¡NEJI! No sabemos si es verdad, además de que siempre nos cuidamos esto puede ser cualquier cosa-

-Bueno en la mañana me di cuenta de que rompí el condón- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Es enserio!- Dije bueno más bien grite levantándome de la cama mientras el no me contestaba, bueno si quería un hijo pero todo fue algo rápido nos acabábamos de casar, después me puse a pensar en lo lindo que sería tener un hijo al cual comprarle juguetes o a una niña a la cual ponerle pequeños vestidos lindos.

-Bueno, no digo que lo deseo ahora pero si llega a pasar creo que sería increíble ¿no crees?- Dijo volviendo a tener su semblante serio de siempre pero con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Su respuesta solo me dejo pensando más.

Despues el se fue! Y a Hinata se le ocurrió llegar, ¡AL FIN¡

-Tenten a-aquí esta l-la prueba- Me dijo mientras yo se la quitaba de las manos metiéndome al baño, estuve tomando litros de agua desde que me desperté para este momento. Estoy tan nerviosa. Rayos.

Hinata decidió esperar conmigo. Para distraernos ella encendió la tele al parecer ella también estaba nerviosa pero ¿Por qué? Ella no iba a saber si estaba embarazada o ¿Si? ¡OH! Eso sería realmente lindo, las dos embarazadas al mismo tiempo, me hace emocionar pero no lo se. ¡AAAAAH! ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA. Mi curiosidad era tanta que me acerque a Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es-es que estoy algo nerviosa- Me confesó la peli azul.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si puedo saber claro- Dije inspirándole confianza.

-Bueno es que y-yo ta-tambien me hice l-la prueba de embarazo- Me dijo para mi sorpresa.

-¡OH! – No Salía de mi sorpresa- ¿Es enserio Hinata? – Le pregunté con algo de emoción.

-¡Hai! N-no se lo he dicho a Naruto-kun pero s-se que al le gustara p-pero a mi p-padre creo que no l-lo tomara b-bien- Dijo a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes Hinata yo te ayudare en todo, yo estaré contigo siempre- Cuando le dije eso, me alegro que se tranquilizara un poco.

Peri inmediatamente me acorde de mi situación y me dirigí al baño seguida por Hinata, seguía estando nerviosa. Estaba a un solo paso de que mi vida cambiara por completo, de que dara un giro completo de 360° grados pero sabia que eso me haría feliz.

Tome la prueba la mire y me di cuenta de que si era positiva, se la enseñe a Hinata y las dos saltamos de la emoción. Por un momento no pensé en lo que iba a pasar o en las consecuencias solamente quería disfrutar que Hinata y yo estábamos embarazadas.

_:D

Soy yo Hanabi de nuevo, pasé por el cuarto de Tenten y escuché un gritó ensordecedor por parte de Hinata y Tenten, asi que decidí entrar. Para mi sorpresa las dos estaban más felices que nunca, cada una con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Les dije mirándolas con rareza.

-Es que…- Dijo Tenten y volteo a ver a Hinata y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS! – Gritaron al unísono.

Mientras ellas seguían gritando de la emoción, yo seguía asimilando la noticia. Tendría sobrinos, creo. Inmediatamente me uní a ellas gritando felicidades y abrazándolas, no es por nada pero yo también me emocione y sabia que pronto esta gigante y escalofriante mansión estaría llena de felicidad al tener a dos niños o niñas, no lo se. Eso se vera después.

-¿Ya lo saben ellos?- Pregunté dejando de saltar.

Inmediatamente dejaron de saltar para ponerse a pensar.

-Neji, ya lo presentía así que creo que le agradara- Dijo pensativa Tenten.

-Yo creo que a Naruto-kun le a-agradaría, pero t-tengo miedo de cómo lo tome mi padre- Dijo algo preocupada Hinata.

Y yo solo pude decirle que estaba feliz por ella, y que la ayudaría si se presentaban problemas con papá. Así que esa era una de las consecuencias de salirse de las cenas familiares para hacer cosas en la cama.

Lo que no me esperaba es que en cierto cuarto de cierta pareja iba a haber una "fiesta" o "festejo" por la excelente noticia.

Ese mismo día la impactante noticia se le fue dicha en la hora de la comida, nadie lo sabia solo Hinata, Tenten y yo.

-Familia, Hinata y yo tenemos algo que decir- Se paró Tenten de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en la mesa bueno en realidad solo estaban mi padre, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata y yo.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?- Preguntó mi padre, viendo como Tenten se tocaba su vientre con cierto cariño.

-Hinata- La nombrada también se puso de pie- Estamos embarazadas.

Neji solo pudo escupir el finísimo vino que estaba bebiendo salpicando a Hiashi el cual esté solo abrió un poco los ojos del impacto de la noticia. Naruto solo pudo permanecer quieto impresionantemente fue el único que conservo la calma (aparte de Hiashi) Bueno se quedo estupefacto. Para después solo mirar a Hinata a los ojos y caer desmayado en su plato de comida. En fin la conmoción se hizo presente y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Oh, mierda Naruto! ¡DESPIERTA!- Gritó Neji algo desesperado e irritado.

Hiashi solo pudo carraspear ante el lenguaje de su sobrino, el cual solo lo miro apenado. Hinata estaba histérica no sabia que hacer, ella no podía aguantar mas hasta que ella también se desmayo. Lo que nos faltaba una tonto desmayado junto con su esposa embarazada inconsciente. Iba a ser un día agitado.

La escena era asi: Neji estaba tratando de despertar a Naruto en el sillón en el que el lo había puesto, mientras Hinata yacía a su lado inconsciente y obviamente sonrosada, Hiashi seguía tranquilo en su asiento, Tenten en vez de alborotarse siguió comiendo como si nada diciendo que tenía un antojo y yo solo reía cada vez más. Pero bueno decidí levantarme a ayudar a Neji con Naruto asi que le empecé a quitar la comida de la cara.

Continuara…


End file.
